The present invention relates to a putting aid and a method for using same.
In the game of golf, there are three variables with which every golfer must deal during putting. One of these variables is the distance of the ball from the hole. Another is the tendency of the ball to break either to the right or to the left when putted toward the hole. The final variable is the uphill/downhill nature of the putt from the ball to the hole.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved putting aid and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a simple and easy to use putting aid which can be carried on the golfer's person and which can be quickly and easily attached to the golfer's putter shaft.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a putting aid and method for using same which enables the golfer to determine the distance of the putt, the right or left break of the putt, or the uphill/downhill nature of the putt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved putting aid and method for using same which enables the golfer to use the putter to determine the correct orientation of vertical relative to the hole and to the putt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a putting aid and method which permit the hand held use of the device free from attachment to the putter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a putting aid and method for using same which are efficient in operation, durable in use, and simple in construction.